Una aventura en la universidad
by Ligia Rodriguez
Summary: Empezó a penetrarme más fuerte, casi salvajemente; Apreté mis piernas a su alrededor para sentirlo más dentro de mí. Jake solo gemía y eso me estaba llevando al borde. No podía creer que esto lo estabamos haciendo en un salón de clases de la universidad!


**Una aventura, juntos en el salón**

-Sabes que te amo Jake, lo sabes, pero no lo hare, es que acaso te estas volviendo loco? No recuerdas que casi nos atrapan aquella vez en el cine, no amor, no soportaría la mirada en los ojos de mis padres si nos llegaran a descubrir-.

-Pero Ness amor, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo- me dijo con una mirada triste y suplicante.

-No Jake, ya dije que…- pero sus labios en los míos me habían detenido, me encantan los besos de mi novio, de verdad los amo, me hacen olvidar donde estoy, si hay gente mirándonos, cuando el me besa siento que todo mi cuerpo se revoluciona y solo lo siento a él, me pegue más a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, su cuerpo, sus manos, sus caricias.

Sentí como me sentó en la mesa y empezó a acariciar mis muslos debajo de la falda, su boca estaba en mi cuello y ya empezaba a sentir la humedad entre mis piernas, de verdad que este hombre iba a matarme.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, y necesitaba tocarlo, volverlo tan loco como él lo hacía conmigo, así que metí mis manos debajo de su camisa para tocar su duro vientre y su fuerte pecho, no fue suficiente, quería y necesitaba mucho más, por lo que saque mis manos y empecé a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa mientras el hacía lo mismo con mi top, puse mis manos en su espalda mientras Jake tomaba mis pechos con su lengua, sentir su humedad y su aliento tan cerca me hacía casi llegar al orgasmo, pero necesitaba más, mucho más. No pude evitar pasar mis uñas a lo largo de su espina dorsal, sentirlo y besar su cuello, morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Sentía como el deslizaba mis bragas por mis piernas y las entraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Ness, amor, ya no aguanto,- dijo entre jadeos -necesito poseerte, necesito sentirme muy dentro de ti-.

-Sí Jake, amor ahora, hazme tuya ahora- dije sin poder contener un gemido de placer –Por favor, hazme tuya-.

Jake se separó un poco de mi cuerpo para desabotonarse el pantalón, haciendo que instantáneamente mi cuerpo reclamara por el suyo, se bajó los jeans y los calzoncillos al mismo, su miembro en todo su esplendor saltó a mi vista, la boca se me hizo agua, ya lo había visto con anterioridad, pero mi cuerpo no puede evitar contemplarlo, querer tocarlo y saborearlo, Jake estaba más que preparado para mí, así que sin muchos preámbulos, y acariciando mis senos sentí como entró en mí, es la mejor sensación, sentir como poco a poco mi cuerpo se va llenando de él, como cada jadeo, cada gemido y cada suspiro le pertenecen a él y solo él es el que los causa.

-Si amor, así- suspire. Cuando lo sentí todo dentro moví mis caderas y Jake procedió a embestirme una y otra vez a un ritmo que me estaba volviendo loca poquito a poco, no sé qué me pasa, pero cuando estoy con él, no puedo evitar gemir, Dios, este hombre me vuelve loca. Arquee mi espalda y me deje llevar por las sensaciones desconocidas que llenaban mi cuerpo, Jacob se movía a un ritmo parejo pero necesitaba más, lo necesitaba más dentro de mí, más rápido y más profundo.

-Jake… amor… necesito… más… más rápido- dije jadeando.

Y como si fuera su dueña empezó a penetrarme más fuerte, casi salvajemente; Apreté mis piernas a su alrededor para sentirlo más dentro de mí. Y Jake solo gemía y eso me estaba llevando al borde.

-Ja Jake… no puedo, voy a llegar- dije mientras él me penetraba más adentro y más rápido. Cuando sentí que iba a llegar, él comenzó a temblar, también estaba llegando; Yo aguante un poco más y mis paredes se tensaron y llegué. Jacob me penetró un poco más y llegó con un gemido que me puso la piel de gallina.

-Eso… ha sido…- dije entrecortadamente

-Fabuloso, fantástico, genial- termino Jake besándome. Salió lentamente de mí y tuve que reprimir un gemido.

Me baje de la mesa y comencé a arreglar mi falda y mi top. Sentí en todo momento la vista de Jake en mí mientras él también se estaba arreglando y cuando fui por mis bragas, me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que hace que mi mundo deje de girar –no amor, no te las devolveré-.

-Pero, pero, estás loco Jacob Black, como voy a salir de la universidad con esta falda y sin bragas- le dije medio avergonzada.

-Amor, acabamos de hacer el amor, en un salón de clases, de un edificio lleno de alumnos, y tú te preocupas de salir sin bragas, definitivamente Ness, tienes que revisarte- luego me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos agarrados de las manos, menos mal que no había nadie por los alrededores, no podría volver a levantar mi cara si alguien nos hubiera encontrado. Definitivamente estar con el loco de mi novio, siempre era una aventura.

-Ya hicimos que esta fantasía se hiciera realidad, nos falta hacer el amor en la playa, el elevador y el cine y estaremos cubiertos- dijo Jake como quién habla del tiempo.

-Tu definitivamente, sí que estás mal de la cabeza- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Pero no puedes negar de que te gusta- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No, no lo niego, siempre que sea contigo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa y lo disfruto- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo Reneesme Carlie Cullen, te amo como nunca lo había hecho- me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un beso que me movió todo.

-Y yo a ti, Jacob Black, te amo mucho más- le dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos –Y que venga la próxima aventura…

FIN

**(Al menos por ahora)**

Esta es mi pareja favorita de Twilight, y aunque sé que no es lo mejor, este oneshot fue uno de los primeros que hice, siempre fue mi favorito, porque en el puse todo de mí para hacerlo perfecto.

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
